Maybe In A Different World, I'd Be Born Better
by seriousish
Summary: Reeling from the devastation he unleashed with Ultron, Tony opens a portal to a parallel universe to warn them against the same mistake. In the process, he unwittingly teleports himself, Pepper, and Maria Hill to a dimension where 'he' has a very interesting relationship with Steve Rogers—among others.
1. Chapter 1

"Can you get through?" Pepper felt compelled to ask.

Despite the urge to give Pepper a truly epic side-eye, Maria Hill just kept splicing wires together. "Not in the five seconds since you last asked me."

Heaving a sigh, Pepper looked up at the camera in the corner of the doorway they were hunched in—one of the more obvious electronic 'eyes' that JARVIS used to monitor the house and, currently, determine that they were not Tony Stark, and thus not entitled to enter Tony Stark's lab. "C'mon, JARVIS, give us a break here. Let me in."

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Stark has clearly specified no visitors under any circumstances. It is only your existing priority clearance that has kept me from enacting anti-intrusion countermeasures."

"I have priority clearance?" Maria wondered aloud.

"No, but you are standing next to Ms. Potts."

Now Maria did look up, in time to see Pepper take a reassuring step towards her. "Maybe Tony's not the CEO anymore, but his income tax returns still have him employed at Stark Enterprises." As a consultant, as it so happened. "So as his boss, I'm telling him to _open up!"_

"Mr. Stark has clearly specified no visitors under any pineapple monitor seaweed."

"Sorry, Jenkins," Maria said, twisting the two wires more tightly together. The vault-like door to the lab slid open.

"JARVIS, ma'am," it replied through a sudden buzz of static.

The moment she saw the lab, Pepper gasped. She'd learned a long time to process the lab as part of Tony; it helped her live with the chronic untidiness that was anathema to her. To Pepper, over the years this had come to be a sign of health.

Feeling safe, secure, sane, gave him the freedom to tinker to his heart's content. He fiddled with projects until _he _was happy with them, marching to no one's beat but his own. There were things left unfinished since his grade school days.

But there was a method to the madness, a bit of structure she imposed for him. Nothing too dangerous, nothing truly out of control. Though to all appearances his lab had the wildness of a jungle, in reality it was something more like a national park. Free-range, but contained. A safety net underneath. Safe for Tony to visit, binge on, and then come up for air.

Now, Pepper didn't know what it was. The Mandarin had left it in a better state than this. The tiles had been ripped up, through more of the room than not, leaving a chasm right through the middle of it. The crawlspace was filled with the pipes of a waterworks and the cables of a server room, most bearing duct tape. Planks bridged the gaps at strategic points.

The door to the Armory was open, but most of the armor was blocked from view by the projects Tony _had _been working on. Shoved in there like clutter under a rug, along with many of his robots. So many that the door couldn't fully close. More wiring hung from the ceiling, jury-rigged together into something like a spider's web. And a number of generators—or _something_—spritzed the room with light, almost strobing, neoning the lab with multiple colors.

"Oh," Maria said, noting Pepper's reaction. "Is it not always like this?"

"No."

"Because I pictured it like this. Is this better or worse?"

"Worse. Very worse." Pepper had caught sight of the crowning horror in this haunted house. Ultron's head—one of them anyway—was piled atop Tony's work desk like a paperweight for all the scribbles and formulas he had made: a mountain of them. Even depowered, it reminded Pepper less of a face, or even of a skull, than of some great insect. Laying eggs. Starting an infestation.

Tony was in the safety shower, head down, clothes on, scrubbing himself as best he could during a never-nude act. Seeing them, he fisted the shower off—Pepper wondered if he'd actually been on fire or been making a token effort at hygiene. Both seemed equally likely-slash-unlikely.

"Pepper. Maria," he greeted casually, drawing his tanktop away from his body to wring out the belly. "Good seeing you. It's been too long. _No._"

"No?"

"No. I don't need to get some fresh air, or sunlight, or laundry. I need to be left alone to finish my work."

"And what are we building?" Maria asked sarcastically, ducking past a dangling selection of cords hammocking a surge protector. "The Matrix?"

Tony shook his hair dry. He'd grown a full beard. It reminded Pepper uncomfortably of Obadiah. "If I don't tell you, are you going to trip the fusebox?"

"That, or turn Natasha loose on you."

Leaving wet footprints across the papers littering the floor—blueprints stuck to his slick shoes—Tony crossed a plank to one of the few remaining bits of furniture and sat down in an easy chair he'd had since college. Pepper thought it'd only made the cut because there was a cooler built into its base. She was right. Tony drew out a whiskey from one side, a pot of coffee from the other.

"I don't need you. I don't need sleep. I need coffee, and alcohol, and thanks to the Irish I can have both at once." He upturned the bottle over the pot, forming a sort of punch bowl. When the bottle was empty, he dropped it to the side—Pepper winced—and pulled a julep cup from his pocket to dunk in the pot and come up with his drink. "But while you're here, I can explain a few things to you and Bad Haircut Natasha, so that's as good an excuse as any for coffee break. Whiskey break. I don't suppose any of you brought cigarettes?"

"We don't smoke. My haircut is professional," Maria said.

"Where do you work, GLAAD?" Tony took a swig. "It's like this. I'm…" He stopped to refill his cup. "These are all affectations; _no. _Everything else is an affectation. The Avengers Initiative, Iron Man—it's all bullshit, right? Are we agreed on that?"

"Tony, you have done so much good—"

"Ah, ah, ah!" Tony held his finger up. It was mainly to swig. "I killed some terrorists and, what, helped design the superweapon Hydra was going to use to downsize mankind? That should've been a warning sign. A big warning sign. But no. No. Nope. Because I am—" Swig. "_Crazy-good _at affectations. The goatee, the sunglasses, the suits, the Audis… I've got you fooled. Not her, maybe." He toasted Maria. "But you, Pep, you love me. Or you think there's a me to love. Don't blame yourself, sweetie, even I was fooled. Ha! Hair o' the dog that bit me…" Swig.

"Ms. Potts," Maria said, taking a protective stance near her. "Now might be a good time to leave."

"Don't be ridiculous," Pepper told her, "I don't pay you to be."

Now Tony was stirring his little punch bowl with the julep cup. "All affectation. But me? Really? Deep down? I'm the same guy I was way back in Afghanistan. I _decided _that I changed and I _thought _that I'd changed, but through it all, I'm still. That. Guy. I make things that kill people. It's what I'm coded for. I'm a gun, I fire bullets. Everything else is just smoke screens. Throw people off the trail." He tossed the cup aside. Drank straight from the pot. "Where the fuck was I?"

"Tony, everyone has made mistakes. Everyone feels they could've done more."

"I built the damn thing."

"And we turned it on—"

"I _was _the damn thing!" Tony jabbed a finger into his head like it was a drill. "Used my own brain engrams to program it. I gave it artificial intelligence, and the intelligence it was artificing was me. Without all the affectations, without the little cues—_I'm that._" His other hand aimed at the head. The insect. "And everything I do is just a half-measure of what _it _did. Total… control and fear and hate and panic and… I need to get back to work."

He dropped the pot when he got up. It was still half-full; splashed on the ground, forming a lake to bury the papers at his feet.

Tony spoke like he was exorcising himself. "So, this, all this—fucked. No point in changing, can't change. Fucked. But multiversal theory says that there are an infinite variety of universes out there, some of which possibly can _not be fucked. _I'm gonna put in a call and warn them. You know all those comics where there's a shit future full of dead people and folks with eyepatches? _We can be the shit future. _Maybe I'm bad, but I can at least be a bad example."

"Didn't Loki build one of those once?" Maria asked. She had been following the pipes and wires to where they all seemed to end.

It was the size of a globe, obscured by multiple cords and cooling systems plugged into its scaffolding, but looking closely, Pepper could discern the shape of a gyroscope slowly spinning. The many metal rings not moving in sync, but halting and heaving at differing intervals.

"We contact another universe, another _me, _and I tell myself that Ultron _is a very bad idea. _I'm me. He'll listen to me."

"Tony, you know I hate trying to think like you with a modicum of responsibility," Pepper said reasonably, "but the last universe we contacted was Asgard, and we got Loki out of that. And Dark Elves."

"And Lorelai," Maria added. "SHIELD thing. Not important; also bad."

"We also got Thor. Imagine if we could've _warned him _about Loki."

"Imagine if the other universe is full of zombies."

Tony scoffed, "Don't be ridiculous, Pepper, that's my job. Now if I can just get this to work—oh, silly of me, left the safety on."

"He built a _safety_?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, I'm worried too."

"Do any of the _suits _have a safety?"

"Very frequently they don't have a pilot," Pepper shot back. "_Tony, _don't we have a rule about catnaps before _testing _things?"

"I'm going to send a radio signal, Pepper. It's like I have anywhere near enough power to open a portal. This'll just be a blip. After all this time, haven't you learned to trust me?" Picking up a remote control attached to a console by a long strand of wiring, Tony flipped a switch that took up the entire clicker.

The rings all spun in sync and it only took a second before the universe turned blue.


	2. Chapter 2

The state of debris in Tony's lab was an odd thing to be a universal constant, but as the last few years had proven, 'odd' had more of a claim on reality than 'normal.' A jet, a Formula-1 car, and several Iron Man suits had all seemed to have an orgy, their parts jumbled up according to Lego logic.

During the transition, a wave of nausea had tumbled everyone to the ground. Now they rose, Maria first, Tony last, registering a shrill alarm and a calm voice intoning as delicately as one might read a bedtime story.

"Intruder alert," came the dignified, somewhat Sigourney Weaver voice. "Please vacate the premises immediately or this system will be forced to take security measures."

Tony had a hunch. "Override on authorization of Tony Stark."

"Name and voice print not recognized. Please vacate the premises—"

"Not that I've seen a lot of Star Trek," Maria said, looking around, "but is this another dimension?"

"He was just trying to contact them on the radio," Pepper said helplessly.

Tony was still on the ground, as if getting a suntan. "In that respect, it was a success that exceeded expectations."

"Tony!"

"What? If your plane takes you to the moon instead of Detroit, are you really going to complain?"

"If there's no air on the moon!" Pepper fumed. "I swear, Tony, if I see one zombie…"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

The woman with the gun was Hispanic. She wore a coverall much like a SHIELD agent would wear, although this was generic, Stark's stylized _SE_ logo replacing the eagle. It was also far tighter, far thinner. Pepper could see her panty line. Or would, if she were wearing any. And it didn't take much effort to see that she wasn't.

Seeing all that, it took Pepper a moment to realize that she looked familiar. Her facial features bore a sisterly resemblance to Maria's, while her hair was cut in the boyishly short fashion that Maria'd worn when she and Pepper had first met. If someone had said that this woman was Maria's half-sister by a Hispanic parent, Pepper would've believed them without question.

"Maria Hill?" she tried experimentally.

"Maritza Hill," the woman replied. "How do you almost know my name?"

She always thought people had goatees in alternate universes. Could you really change ethnicities instead? Maybe Maria's father had married a Hispanic woman instead of a Caucasian one, but otherwise her life had been exactly the same. Score one for nurture, zero for nature… "This is going to sound weird, but—"

"Shut the fuck up!" Maritza barked. "I don't know how you got into, but you three dickasses tripped the defensive systems, so unless I get Stark's code, we're all fucked." She showed them the smartphone in her non-gun-hand. "All of you, on your knees, hands behind your head, or I'll just let us blow!"

They obeyed, Tony groaning as he had to get partially to his feet. Pepper guessed a diet of alcohol and caffeine didn't do much to settle your stomach. He spat something foul off to the side.

"Look, lady, if you're anything like my Maria Hill—and I believe that it's what's inside that counts, not race or gender—you can be reasonable about anything except going to a hair salon."

"I grew out my hair, Tony," Maria said, "what more do you want?"

Maritza was ignoring him. "Pick up, pick up," she exhorted the smartphone, then jumped as her call finally went through. "Stark! Finally! We've had some sort of extradimensional breach—no, just three people that I can see—I've contained it, I need you to remotely disable the defensive measures. I _know _you're on a date, you're always on a date… I _cannot _call Potts, she doesn't have the codes. Oh. She does? I told you, you have to keep the code to yourself—Steve? Maya, Everhart, Cabe—Fujikawa? Did you just give the code to everyone you're banging? _That does not make it my fault I don't have the code, Stark!"_

Her dusky skin smeared with sweat, she unzipped her coverall to the waist and stripped the top off so it hung next to her trousers. This left her in a tanktop as tight and as tiny as the jumpsuit. It was cropped to just below her bust, where her impressive breasts were packed into the nearly-translucent fabric, nipples plainly evident.

"Holy crap, are your boobs that great?" Pepper whispered to Maria as Maritza continued arguing over the phone.

"Better. I haven't had any work done."

"I don't think she's had any work done," Tony opined, "there's a lot of Jell-O action."

Pepper's nostrils flared at him.

"Then how come she's a cup size bigger than me?" Maria demanded.

Maritza hung up. "Defensive measures are already engaged. He got a text alert… Potts is on her way. She'll run clean-up."

"Like… of our bodies?" Pepper asked.

"We have showers for that," Maritza said. "Up against the wall, all of you. Maybe Stark's fine with you just popping in like next-door neighbors with a teleporter, but I'm not letting you out of my sight until I'm satisfied you're not a threat. Move! Legs apart, hands flush with the wall, _do not move!"_

Pepper and Maria went, Tony groaning as he had to move against. As soon as he'd stood, Maritza gave him a shove, slamming him against the nearest wall. She kicked his legs apart. Gun still in her hand, she frisked him, moving her hands up one leg, onto his groin, up the other leg, onto his groin, down his chest, onto his groin, then over both arms, and onto his groin.

"Oh, be a little more obvious, would you?" Pepper called.

Maritza aimed the gun at her. "Lady, if that skirt were any shorter, I wouldn't have to search you." She ran her hands up Pepper's legs. "Not bad, though."

"Spin class."

With Maria, she didn't even bother pretending to check her. Just grabbed her tits and squeezed. "Fuck, we have great boobs."

Pepper looked in confusion to Tony, who had peeled himself off the wall. "Why is she—_why do you have a hard-on?"_

"The security system. It's some kind of aphrodisiac." Tony casually undid his fly, spat on his hand to jack his cock. "Makes sense. We'll be too busy screwing each other to do anything insecure."

"_That does not make sense! _Why not sleeping gas or… or…" Pepper stared at his cock. It'd been a while. Had it gotten bigger since she'd seen it last or had she just forgotten how long it was? "Itching powder…"

"Do you want to suck it?" Tony asked. "Because someone's gonna suck it, and you can be pretty possessive…"

Right then, Pepper wanted that cock in her mouth more than anything. Aphrodisiac: all she could think of was cock, pussy; pussy, cock. More than that, fingers, tongues, or her vibrator if it was on the same plane of existence as her.

Beside her, Maritza had Maria staked to the wall, kissing her frantically from behind as her flat palm pounded into Maria's ass. "Christ, if you couldn't be Latina, why couldn't you be black? At least you'd have an ass then!"

Barely prying her eyes off Tony, Pepper faced her secretary. "Maria, quit playing around and get over here! I need your tongue!"

Maria's hands were under Maritza's tanktop. "Little busy at the moment, boss."

Pepper was wiggling her panties down her legs. "Now!"

She turned back. Tony was lying on his side, naked, clothes nowhere in sight, one leg steepled, an arm casually hinged across the floor in front of him. He bore an uncomfortable resemblance to Burt Reynolds. Pepper had had such a crush on Burt Reynolds…

She felt her skirt being lifted up. Maria's face was shoved against her ass, lips seeking out every little nuance of pleasure in her flesh. She looked down to see Maria, with Maritza embracing her double still, practically humping her leg. Maria looked up at her with eyes blazing.

"You suck him," she said, unmistakable excitement in her voice. "And I'll suck you."

And Maria's tongue traveled slowly from Pepper's ass to the beginnings of her sex. Then Maria was distracted again by Maritza's mouth. Maritza moaned into the kiss and Pepper knew it was from the taste of her moistening sex…

Her mind worked overtime to fit all the second thoughts and recriminations into the time it took for her to get down on her hands and knees. _Ohshitohfuckthisisanorgyi'mhavinganorgyi'mhavingafoursomethisisadaisychaini'mbeinggayi'mgivingtonyablowjobi'mhavingsexwithtwowomenandonlyonemanthatiswaymoregaythanstraightwhyamisoturnedonwhydidilikenatashasomuchohgodohgodiamenjoyingthiswaytoomuchnottobeaslut_

She crawled to Tony's body. His cock was standing erect, fully exposed to her, waiting for her attention. She felt his nimble fingers, still smelling of oil and electrical work, gripping the back of her head. She didn't even think if she could fight the strength he brought to bear, pulling her mouth down to his manhood. Pepper just let it be pushed between her lips.

Then, as Maria licked her—she licked him. With the spade of his cock, just the tip inside her mouth, she carefully ran her tongue across the very end. The way it swelled under her touch told her she was doing fine. She'd never been much for blowjobs before. Found them demeaning. Blame it on the aphrodisiac, but she liked this. Folding her tongue under the hooded glans; finding out how much that made him moan.

"Knew you'd be good at managing the staff," Tony quipped. "Maritza, bring it in. I'm starved. Need a snack."

Maritza squirmed out of the second half of her coveralls: her underwear was in a drawer, if she even owned any, and her vagina was shaved. She showed Tony, kneeling on his face once he'd rolled onto his back, and he instantly had her moaning.

Pepper found herself not caring at all, beyond a voyeuristic urge to keep an eye on how hot it was. Hard to care about her boyfriend cheating on her when Maria Hill was eating her out; if eating was indeed cheating. She was writhing in pleasure, Tony straining too as he took her tongue and gave Maritza his. With all four of them shifting around, it was like they were all trying to keep balanced on a boat as it tossed them up and down. She felt on the verge of having Tony's prick slip out of her mouth. She couldn't have that.

Pepper opened her pink lips a little wider, meaning only to take in another inch—it seemed impossible that so much of Tony's cock was already in her petite mouth—but inch after inch were fed into her mouth, until the bucking shaft was hot against her tongue. Through it, she could feel the pulse of Tony's body. Every excited beat. She swirled her tongue over his glans and his heart jerked faster.

Pepper felt Maria's hands on her ass, dragging her body down so that instead of being on her hands and knees, she was lying on her belly, her loins resting on Maria's face. She propped herself up on her elbows and continued fitting Tony's cock to her mouth, swaying with the bounce of Maria's tongue, feeling like she was in the ocean—the tide of Tony and Maria's pleasure pushing and pulling her one way, the other…

"Fuck, _mamacita," _Maritza moaned, "you look so good with a cock in your mouth…!"

Maria's mouth briefly came away from Pepper's sex. "Imagine how you'd look with my cunt in yours."

Maritza smiled widely, falling from her seat on Tony's face to scratch and claw her way to Maria's outstretched legs, pulling Maria's lower body across the floor to her as Tony pulled her cunt back to him, all four of them coming together in one big daisy chain.

Tony thrust his hips up into Pepper's face; Pepper liked it, praise that she was doing everything he wanted that he'd never give her in words. She liked the maleness of his taste, the heavy musk that she could feel clinging to her, the steady beat of his arousal that she stuffed down her throat.

Then she sucked in her breath, feeling Maria jamming her tongue into her pussy. Pepper had almost forgotten, she was so lost in Tony's erection. She spread her legs wider, reached down to Maria's hair. Wanted as much of that mouth on her cunt as she could get.

"You taste great, boss," came Maria faintly. That was all the rest her tongue got. She started at the joining of Pepper's thighs, kissing slowly, almost agonizingly along the very edges of Pepper's erogenous zones, lavishing her tongue where she put her lips, giving Pepper just enough time for the sensation to fade into the background until she came, finally, to Pepper's sex. Then her tongue stabbed out and Pepper was fucked.

Pepper sighed, feeling the warm, wet blanket of her lust spreading over her body. It wasn't the soaring excitement of having Tony pound into her, so devilishly clever and almost overwhelming, but she enjoyed this give and take on its own terms. Especially hearing Maria gasp, feeling her body stiffen, and knowing that Maritza had just done something exquisite.

She wondered who was better at pleasing a woman, Maritza or Maria? She personally didn't have any complaints; just a sudden, persistent urge to find out how Maritza was… how she tasted, too…

Tony's hand was suddenly back in her hair, holding her head still as he fucked himself into her mouth. She looked up. His other hand was groping Maritza's ass as she gyrated on his face. Pepper imagined it was quite a view. One she wanted to make him forget about.

Pepper cradled his cock with her tongue and took over, moving faster than his hips could, pistoning on his cock, jolting it further and further into her throat. And every time her throat couldn't take its size and she had to relinquish it, she sucked it all the way out. _Slurped _her way off it. She could hear it come out of her mouth. Everyone could hear it. Tony's body tensed, his leg stiff under her head, but his cock was hardest of all. She dashed herself on it like a ship on rocky shores.

And, as his cockhead tickled her gullet, she stiffened. Maria's tonguing was easy to forget, slow and subtle; her orgasm was coming as a complete surprise. Jogging her hips, Pepper undulated against Maria's rough, wet tongue, riding it as much as she was choking herself with the sloppy blowjob she was giving Tony.

All she could do was jam her mouth down on his cock again and again, but from the tightening tension of his fingers in her hair, it was enough. Then Maria decided to give into the quivering little bundle of nerves heading Pepper's cunt, sucking it into her mouth. Pepper lost the plot, coming with a sharp exclamation: "Motherfucker!"

Tony didn't seem to mind that she'd stopped blowing him to have Maria suck on her clit until she thought she was going mad. Both his hands lodged in Maritza's ass, the big bubble jiggling on his face as he rolled it under his palms, gave it a few slaps. Then he couldn't stand it anymore. One hand went to Maritza's breasts, the other went down to his cock. He jerked it right in front of Pepper. Like he was going to come on her face. Pepper liked that.

"Fuck, fuck, eat it," Maria was saying distantly, head resting on Pepper's leg as she concentrated fully on Maritza's whipping tongue.

Pepper gave Tony's balls a lick. He gave a convulsive shiver that lasted well after her tongue had lapsed off his sack. His hand blurred. She thought he liked it. If he liked it, she liked it. Her tongue looped around his balls; her mouth pressed against his hairy sack until she could feel his testicles stirring inside. She nudged them around, lead-heavy, with her tongue and heard Tony groaning right through Maritza's cunt. Opening her mouth wide, she sucked them between her lips.

His hand was making a wet noise, beating his meat. She carefully chewed with her lips, compressing his balls just a little, then letting them up. His free hand slapped at Maritza's ass. Then he took his cock away from Pepper, unerringly slapping it across her face, one cheek then the next. It was demeaning. It was disrespectful. Pepper loved it. He was telling her he was about to come.

She got her mouth clamped on the head of his cock just in time to be treated to the salty, tangy taste of his seed—all over her tongue. It kept going, a dam breaking, she thought she might choke. She had to chug like a frat girl to keep any from spilling down her chin. But when it was gone, it felt all too soon.

She pulled her mouth away to look for more and instantly Maria was kissing her, trapping the little tributary of cum coating Pepper's mouth. Her tongue pulled it away from Pepper; Pepper sucked to get it back. They both had more than a taste, their kiss turning into a make-out session that only ended when Tony pulled Maria up Pepper's body, seating her on Pepper's face.

Pepper enthusiastically tried the taste of cunt, barely conscious of Tony's beard scratching his way down her body in a series of kisses. He only got her attention by itching it at her sex. She reached down and pressed his face deeper into her pussy, as she twisted her head to get her tongue further into Maria, as Maria saw Maritza stand in front of her and let her head be manhandled down to her opposite number's cunt.

So it went, each of them transmitting with their mouths what they were receiving. Pepper was enjoying herself and she thought maybe the others were enjoying themselves even more. She gave in completely, to giving pleasure and to receiving it, and when she had to stop tonguing Maria to let out a loud moan, it was difficult to think of how long she'd been at it.

Everything seemed to be happening so fast. It only seemed to slow a moment, long enough for her to grab Tony's head with both hands, really ruffle the shit out of his hair as she fed him her orgasm.

The others quickened their pace. Pepper went back to Maria's cunt, ravenous, and Maria worked diligently at Maritza's, on the verge of coming herself. As Tony gave Pepper's sex a kiss goodnight and left her, Maritza peaked herself, moans loud and satisfied, her sex pumping against Maria's face long after she'd finished. Tony finally pulled her away, stepping up to take her position at Maria's hungry mouth, his cock hard and ready again…

"No!" Pepper said. "You'll still have to work with her after… could be a conflict… fuck the Latina."

"Good advice in any situation," Maritza said, before Tony ushered her to her knees. He fucked her face more than she sucked his cock.

No sooner had Pepper gone back to Maria's cunt than she felt the first spurt of wetness. She swallowed greedily, Maria's orgasm starting, reaching a high peak, staying there as Pepper sucked hard, clutching her ass with both hands, trying, failing to control her pleasured seizure.

"Good call, Pep," Tony said as his cock swelled in Maritza's mouth. Pepper looked at him, knowing that in a moment Maritza would feel the first spurt of his hot cum, as she had—minutes? Hours?—ago.

She envied her. She envied him. She wrestled Maria's head between her legs, exhausted body racing back to burning need. Instantly, Pepper knew she would come at the same time as them. Maria was even better at this the second time around. Or was it the third? The fifth?

Tony had long since begun pouring his seed down Maritza's throat. He groaned wildly, fucking her throat well after the last shot had been fired, Maritza cooing needfully after he pulled away. A quick stroke and his cock was hard again. How long had it been? A second? Half an hour? Didn't matter. He was hard and Pepper wanted to suck him, Maria, Maritza, anyone. But Maria had already hidden his cock deep in her throat, more than ready to drink his cum. Now Maritza was the one between Pepper's legs, licking and sucking… or maybe Pepper was between her legs… either way it felt so good, so right…

"Well, I've had the Mexican non-union equivalent," Tony said, chugging his hips at Maria's face as she slurped. "Let's see how the great white hope does."

Pepper told herself to pencil him in for a workplace sensitivity meeting once she'd come. Four times.

It didn't feel real, the thing ending, but it was finally over. Mouths pulled free of cock and cunt. Lifeless bodies lay where they fell in complete exhaustion. Pepper could still taste cum.

That was the state the other Stark found them in once the smoke had cleared.

"Christ," Tanya said. "It looks like someone had an orgy in here."


End file.
